


Series: The beginning

by HalliwellMB



Series: Charmed AU Series [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eating Disorders, F/M, Pregnancy, no magic, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalliwellMB/pseuds/HalliwellMB
Summary: How did Patty and Victor meet? What was Penny's role? How did the Trudeau's and the Halliwell's friendship start? A story of how the Halliwell-Bennett's family started.Alternate universe.No magic.First fic of a 5-6 fanfic series from the beginning to grown-up Charmed ones.
Relationships: Penelope Halliwell/Allen Halliwell, Victor Bennett/Patricia Halliwell
Series: Charmed AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585135





	Series: The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about 9 years ago, English isn't my first language so you might find some mistakes that I hope won't ruin the reading experience. I had stopped writting, but some things happened and I realized I needed to come back. I hope you enjoy it.

**Prologue.**

"Patty, sweetheart! You'll be late if you don't leave now to the Bennett's!"

"I'm coming mom, coming!"

"Are you ready?" Asked her father, Allen, leaving the newspaper over the table and taking the car's keys to drive Patty to her new job as babysitter. She was still too young to have a driving license and truth be told, he loved driving her everywhere.

"How do I look?" She asked, biting her lips, looking at her shoes kind of nervous.

Penny walked to the staircase from the kitchen, drying her hands in a towel and smiled sweetly. Her fifteen-years-old daughter was wearing white summer sandals, a denim mini skirt that she knew she was going to pull up a little bit as soon as she couldn't see her. Patty was also wearing a light blue strapless shirt that outlined her tiny waist very well. She zipped her green jacket before her dad had the chance to see her; he used to be just a little jealous with his only child, and would start saying her cleavage showed too much when she actually though she looked like a nun...both of them over reacted at Penny's eyes, but they were like that.

"You look beautiful." Said her father, taking the edge of her skirt to pull it a little bit down and covering her tights a little more with it. "Better."

"Sure," Whispered Patty, rolling her eyes. "And my hair?...I wanted to curly it but I didn't have enough time and ironing it was so much easier and..."

"Sweetie, calm down. You're just going to babysit Molly a couple of hours, you don't even know if Victor will be there."

"I know mom. But I haven't seen him since...nine years? At least, I want to give him a good impression."

"Good impression? You look as if you were waiting for Victor to ask you to marry him. I believe you're overreacting."

"I just want to look good dad, is that wrong?" Patty complained, a little bit angry.

"No." Penny smiled. "But it's time for you to leave. Blessed be." She said, kissing Allen before opening the door, waiting for Patty to cross it. "Blessed be, just relax." She advised her before kissing her forehead and let her walk to the car, under the watchful eye of her husband.

Patty hopped in the new Toyota that his father had bought to give her driving lessons and that would be hers as soon as she turned sixteen and got her driving license. It was red, nor too big, neither too small, but five people would fit easily.

"You're not longer a little girl." He sighed when she sat in the car, and realized that the girl he had taken to school nine years ago had disappeared and now, he had a young beautiful lady who would be an adult very soon.

Patty smiled and held his father hand on hers. His dad smiled nostalgic and put his hands on the car wheel. The brown haired girl had not changed one bit anyway: she was determined, independent and with a sense of responsibility highly developed. She was a very good student, top of the class, and really popular with guys too, but also very shy when she really liked a guy. Her passion was singing, so she turned on the radio when she noticed it was off.

"I like this song." She said to Allen, listening to the chorus of a Cyndi Lauper's song that was the last hit.

_"Yes, I'm waiting for your change of heart, at the edge of my seat, please, turn it around"._

They were singing together, moving their heads and drumming with their fingers. Both of them enjoyed having father and daughter moments and sharing their passion.

_"Days go by leaving me with a hunger, I could fly back to when we were younger."_

Patty was thinking about Victor and wondered how he would be now. Her friend had came from Detroit, Michigan and transferred to San Francisco because of his father's job when they were six-years-old, but Mrs. Bennett hated to live away from her hometown, so as soon as the first grade was over, they decided get back to Michigan, making the two bestfriends say goodbye.

_"When adventures like cars we would ride, and the years lied ahead sill untried."_

Now, Victor's father had been re-transferred to the city and since fate had a sense of humor, he was working at the same office as Penny, being she the one that suggested the Bennett's that Patty could babysit their younger daughter, who, before they had left San Francisco, was just a baby bump. Patty thought it was a good idea, she could earn her own money and also, she could kill the curiosity she felt about her old best friend. Therefore she had accepted, and now, she was standing before his front door.

_"Waiting for your change of heart..."_

That was the last sentence she heard before her father turned off the car.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No dad, I'm not getting lost or anything, but thank you."

Inside, in the Bennett's house, Dorothy was stacking her daughters notebooks, leaving them ready so Patty would start helping her with her homework as soon as she arrived. She didn't want to bother Victor, he was busy enough with his homework and clubs and her husband and her had a business dinner to attend that night.

"Molly Bennett!" Dorothy yelled, watching her running and playing with a bouncing ball around the room. "Stop moving, your hairdo is going to fall apart and I didn't spend that much time braiding your hair for nothing."

"Okay mom." She replied with a puppy face, sitting on her bed.

"I want you to give a good impression to Penelope's Halliwell daughter. It is very important that you behave as the sweet and good girl you are with her, if you care for your father and want to make sure he was a good relationship with his boss." She reminded her, fixing some hair ribbons that were tangled on the dark black hair of her daughter.

"Hum..." She growled. Since when it was her job to keep her father's?

"What was that noise, missy? You know I don't accept any kinds of disrespect in this house, least from a lady like you."

"I'm sorry."

"That's my girl." Dorothy smiled, squeezing her cheeks in the painful way that both her children hated.

The bell ring echoed in the house, making Molly smile because she knew that in a few hours her mother would leave and leave her alone for a while, and it would be very possible for her to have some fun with the girl that came to take care of her: as all nine-years-old, the idea of having teenager as big sister, excited her a lot.

"If I don't go, anybody does." Complained Dorothy, walking fast and making her heels echo on the floor.

She crossed the living room and noticed Victor there.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you at college, in the advanced biology class?"

"Yes, but it was cancelled. They said they'll open the classes for high school students again, but next year. Technical stuff." He explained, bringing a cookie to his mouth that his mother took away: she never let them eat when it wasn't time for it.

"I think it's horrible that you're missing those classes, missing that huge opportunity, Victor Bennett. Sit as a decent person, straighten your back. Molly's babysitter is here."

Victor raised and eyebrow, and tried to get his cookie back, but his mother threw it into the garbage can.

 _"Babysitter? Oh! Babysitter!...boring...I hope she just takes care of Molly and leaves me alone, it's enough with mom giving orders for everything and dad faking he cares about us."_ He thought kind of upset, recalling the old woman who used to watch Molly in Detroit.

His mother turned back, worried about the door and he took advantage to sit as a "non-decent-person" in sign of rebellion, but he would sit straight again as soon as his mother came back, of course: Dorothy was very difficult person to get along with.

"Hello!"

"How are you darling? The man in the car, is he your father?"

"Hi Mrs. Bennett. Oh, yes, he's dad." She smiled, waving her hand to him at the same time Dorothy did.

"Come in please, come in." She asked with false kindness. "Would you like something to drink? We have water, lemonade..."

"Lemonade sounds great, please."

Patty noticed there was someone else besides them but wasn't looking at them. Dorothy realized the girl was staring at her son curiously, waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, right!" She said, acting as she had forgotten. "Victor, say hi to Patty, you already met. Remember the girl you were friends with at The Golden School?"

Patty blushed incredibly fast at the sight of the handsome and well dressed guy she had in front, who had turned back to see her and give her at least, six seconds of his attention.

"Patty Halliwell?"

Victor didn't have a lot of memories from his first grade but he could remember how she used to make him feel: protected and cared by her.

_It was 1978, September 4th to be exact and most part of the kids of the north hemisphere were ready to attend their first day of school, but nobody was more prepared and ready than little Patricia Halliwell._

_"This is going to be my new school, mom?"_

_"Yes Patty, now you're older and kinder is past"._

_"But I'm going to miss my friends..."_

_"But you're going to meet new ones." Said Allen, holding her in his arms and kissing her cheeks. "You'll learn a lot of interesting things here"._

_"I know." She giggled and got off his arms. Patty carried her Grease lunchbox tightly with both her hands and carried a backpack that was bigger than herself._

_Patty was a very independent girl, that had always showed more capacities than other kids her age, plus being more mature than them: yes, Patty Halliwell was the pride of her parents, Allen and Penelope, who considered her a miracle after being told they would never had a child._

_"Is it here?" She whispered to her parents._

_She got closer to watch from the door. The room had a small table and chairs, it also had a pet iguana in a glass cage that was being admired for the little number of kids who weren't busy crying because their parents were leaving them there. Patty was used to being on her own, her mother and father had jobs, and even though they spent a lot of time together, she also used to spend a lot of time at the kinder or at her aunt's Janice place, her father's sister._

_"I want to go home!"_

_Patty's parents got distracted at the kid screaming as his father was trying to release his leg from his kid's fingers. The boy seemed to increase his grip as time passed. Patty surprised when she saw so many kids crying, but this one called her attention, so she walked next to him._

_"Why are you crying this hard?"_

_The boy looked at her, somewhat surprised that somebody would be talking to him and released his father who almost hit the floor at losing balance._

_"Why aren't you?" He replied, wiping his tears, noticing she was almost the only one smiling._

_"Because I came here to make friends and learn interesting stuff." She said, pointing the classroom. "So, why are you crying?"_

_The boy frowned and looked back, staring at his parents before replying._

_"Because they'll leave me alone..."_

_"That's not true. They'll come back in a few hours, they always do! It's easy, see: they leave you here in the morning, then we have lunch together and later, they come for us"._

_"Really?, What if I miss them?"_

_"That is not going to happen, trust me. You'll meet a lot of new friends, like me. Do you want to be my best friend?"_

_"Sure!" He smiled, taking his backpack before his father and mother surprised gaze, who received a smile from Patty and Allen._

_"Thanks." They said, leaving before the kid began to yell again._

_"My name is Victor." He introduced himself, putting his bag on a chair. "Victor Bennett"._

_"I'm Patricia Halliwell, but everyone calls me Patty."_

_The school bell told them that The Golden School had finally started its first hour of class of the year, and meanwhile some kids kept crying, the older ones were complaining and some parents were trying to be comforted for being them the desperate ones, there were two kids in the first floor of the school, sitting in the second space of the middle row in classroom number three, talking and laughing_ _without knowing that, one way or the other, their future was linked._

"Hi." Said Patty, back to the present, almost whispering at him.

"How have you been?" Asked Victor with a happy tone, noticing the blushed cheeks of his friend, but not saying anything about it, of course.

"Eh..."

Patty kept blushing and Victor seemed especially happy. Dorothy coughed a little and walked among, making them take a step back.

"I believe your father and I should be leaving. Victor, please, bring Patricia a glass of lemonade." She commanded with a forced smile, turning to her. "Follow me darling, let me show you what you have to do, where are the emergency numbers, Molly's room..."

The voice of the woman was getting lower as Victor walked to the kitchen and poured the lemon juice, while his friend childhood friend was being taught how to take perfect care of his little sister. Some memories of his first grade came to his mind and the smile his face made didn't leave him through the afternoon, although he couldn't talk to her again: her mother had planned all afternoon and night for Molly and Patty, so she had not had even one second of distraction to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not easy writting about these guys, since we didn't really meet them, but I'm trying to make Patty a mix of her daughters. Thank you.


End file.
